beeandpuppycatfandomcom-20200223-history
Toast
"Toast" is the first episode of the four-part season finale of Bee and PuppyCat. It is followed by "Dogs." Overview Rent is due! An old wrestling acquaintance comes to visit Cass. Synopsis Bee and PuppyCat are asleep on the couch when Bee's phone wakes them up. The alert on her phone says, "Rent Due!". Cass is in her bedroom working on her coding when her wall clock alerts her: "Rent Due!". Deckard is in the kitchen making a dish that looks like PuppyCat. When he hears Cass calling him, he goes into her room. Cass asks him to deliver their rent check so she can finish up her coding. Deckard asks Cass if she likes coding, but she dodges the question by saying that she's good at it and she likes money. She tells him to go pay rent and to drop off his Cooking Prince Academy acceptance letter, which she hands to him. Deckard asks her why she filled it out for him knowing that he was unsure if he was actually going or not. She doesn't answer. Toast bursts in through the wall of Cass's bedroom. Cass falls out of her chair, then stands up. Cass and Deckard exchange a glance before Cass gives Toast a slow and confused greeting, obviously having forgotten her name. Toast exasperatedly says her name. Cass gives a hesitant, hollow apology. Toast picks up Cass's mattress and hurls it at Deckard, smashing Deckard against the opposite wall. Toast explains to Deckard that Cass was the lowest-ranked wrestler in their Women's Wrestling Cup. Deckard says to Cass he thought she was ranked 12th. She confirms, 12th out of 12. Toast explains that she was ranked 11th, "Safely not worst." Cass has a moment of recollection. Cass and Deckard begin to giggle, which irks Toast. Toast then explains that when Cass left the cup, Toast then became the lowest-ranked wrestler. Toast begins to cry as she confesses that all she ever wanted was to be the strongest. Cass and Deckard start to feel bad. Toast continues her story, saying that she went bar-hopping, learning wild man fighting techniques from drunks. At this point, we see that an old man with his small dog has walked into Cass's room through the hole in the wall that Toast made, sat down on Cass's bed frame, and fallen asleep sitting up. Cass pushes Toast back outside through the hole in the wall and tells the old man to leave. Toast reenters the room creating a new hole in the wall and begins to wrestle Cass. The old man's dog, named Omelette, watches the girls fight. His inner speech reveals his schadenfreude. He bites and rips his own leash, letting himself free. Cass tries to return to her coding, but Toast is making it impossible. Deckard backs out of the room through the hole in the wall. Omelette runs out through the same hole. Bee and PuppyCat are leaving their home as Bee professes her excitement for paying rent on time, which she rarely does. PuppyCat struggles to walk down the stairs but succeeds, after which Bee picks him up. Deckard runs around the corner frantically and begins to push Bee in the direction of his running. Bee makes conversation while Deckard, out of breath, tries to answer her questions simply. Omelette runs after them barking. Omelette leaps into Bee's hair and begins chewing on it. PuppyCat jumps up and slaps Omelette into the snow. Bee scolds him for hitting, then picks up the dog and puts him back in her hair, where he continues to chew ruthlessly. PuppyCat facepalms. The crow in a nest in the nearby tree wakes up and flies into Bee's hair while screeching loudly. Omelet let's go of Bee's hair to bite the bird instead. He jumps down with the bird in his mouth. Omelette inner commentary resumes, revealing that he is letting go of his false docile nature to awaken his true bloodlust. The crow enters Omelette's mind. Bonded by their mutual desire for destruction, Omelette runs away with the crow in his mouth, ready to ruin everyone's good time. Characters Main Characters * Bee * PuppyCat * Cass Wizard * Deckard Wizard * Toast Supporting Characters * Omelette * Cardamon (mentioned) Songs * Rent Due * Coding * Toast * Bar Hopping * Yes Biting * Paying Rent On Time * A Dog Is Choking On Your Hair * All Those Years Of Docile Nature Trivia * This episode was originally going to be called Toasted. * Toast is revealed to be one of Cass's rival at the Women's Wrestling Cup. Errors * When Bee is grabbing the phone in two scenes, PuppyCat is doing different poses. * When PuppyCat is falling down the steps, his arm is bigger than the other. Credits Cast https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ul2XyBiOszM * Bee: Allyn Rachel * Cardamon: Alexander Rodriguez * Deckard: Kent Osborne * Temp Bot: Joan Koplan * Crow: Natasha Allegri * Host: Patrick Seery * Omelette: Arin Hanson * Pretty Patrick: Patrick Seery Crew * Created By: Natasha Allegri * Written By: Natasha Allegri Madeleine Flores Frank Gibson Vera Brosgol Efrain Farias * Directed By: Larry Leichliter * Storyboard By: Vera Brosgol Natasha Allegri Efrain Farias * Art Director: Efrain Farias * Character Designers: Becky Dreistadt * Char/Prop/EFX Cleanup: Hans Tseng * Prop/EFX Designers: Zachary Sterling Hans Tseng * Char/Prop/EFX Clean Up: Cory Holmes * Background Design: Hans Tseng * Background Painter: Hans Tseng, Mira Lark Crowell * Assistant Background Painter: Nichols Maniquis * Storyboard Revisions: Hans Tseng * Executive Producer: Fred Seibert * Producers: Kevin Kolde Eric Homan * Associate Producer: Sylvia Edwards * Production Manager: Stephen Worth * Post Production Coordinator: Lewis Foulke * Production Assistant: Ross Kolde * Casting Director: Meredith Lane, CSA * Editor: Ray Valenzuela * Animatic Editor: Logan McBeath * Voice Director: Meredith Layne * Dialogue Recording: Salami Studios * Dialogue Mixers: Giuliano Pizzulo * Assistant Dialogue Mixer: Nico Garofolo * Dialogue Editorial: Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S., and Mark Mercado * Post Production: Salami Studios * Re-Recording Mixer: Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. * Sound Designer: Rick Hinson, M.P.S.E * Sound Effects Editors: Rick Hinson, M.P.S.E. * Foley Mixer: Roberto Dominguez Alegria * Foley Artist: Cynthia Merrill * Bee & PuppyCat Theme Song score By: Will Weisenfeld BATHSmusic "Lonely" Song By: Brad Sucks * Animation Services: OLM, Inc. * Key Animation: Yuji Ikeda, Shuji Tanaka, Hiromi Nakayama, Miyuki Sano, and Ken Ishizuka * Secondary Animation: Chie Ohtsuki, Nakamura Production, D-motion, Anitas-Kobe, and Studio Elle * Animation Checker: Yumi Abe * Animation: Hiromi Ito, Fujika Enomoto, Shiori Miyazaki, Saki Ebisawa, Kei Goda, Hiroko Suzuki, Aoi Yamagishi, Aya Takeno, Mai Toriyama, kiyomi Okuda, Arisa Kuzumoto, Dragon Production, ZAENDO, Nakamura Production, Kino Production, and Anime R * Finishing: Studio Elle, and Cinematography OLM 2D * Colorist/Finishing Checker: Koji Ohtsuki * Filming Director: Tatsuki Yukiwaki * Art Department: Katsumi Takao * Art Department: OLM 3D * Production Staff * Production Manager: Ryosuke Sakurai * Production Desk: Tomoaki Kurimoto * Production Chief Assistant: Isamu Kikuchi * Production Assistant: Akihiro Kuji * Supervisor: Susumu Nakagawa * Executive Assistant (OLM, Inc.): Miho Matori * Producer (Sprite Animation Studios): Junichi Yanagihara Category:Season 1 episodes